Un Pequeño Milagro
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Remus y Dora están esperando su primer bebé: Teddy. Teddy siempre será el pequeño milagro de sus padres.


Remus un hombre de mas de 30 años, hombre lobo pero excelente persona acaba de casarse con Nymphadora Tonks una hermosa joven que lo ama con todo su ser, a pesar de el sea hombre lobo, a pesar de todos los prejuicios, se casaron y el es feliz junto a ella y ella es feliz junto a él.

-Dora, aún no entiendo.. Porque aceptaste casarte conmigo

-Porque te amo, Remus

-Pero.. yo no te puedo dar nada.. ¿Que no entiendes?

-Remus, deja ya tus comentarios tontos, yo te amo.. Soy feliz a tu lado..

-Pero.. tus padres.. no estaban de acuerdo.. Porque yo gano muy poco y mi condición

-Tu condición es lo de menos para mí.. Y el dinero a mi tampoco me importa.

-En serio.. Yo.. No se que puedo ofrecerte

-Amor..Remus.. amor..

-Pero de amor no se vive, Dora-dijo Remus ya desesperado- Estoy desempleado, no duro en ningun empleo y menos con mi condición nadie me quiere contratar

-Pues.. yo puedo seguir trabajando en el Ministerio

-No, Dora.. Yo.. tengo que trabajar también.. No te puedo dejar toda la carga a ti.. Entiéndeme por favor.

-Las mujeres también podemos trabajar, Remus

-Lo sé, no mal entiendas.. -dijo Remus mirando a su esposa-Pero entiende, yo quiero darte lo mejor.. Yo..

-Remus, no sigas.. Yo te amo, acéptalo.. ¿Cuando lo vas a poder entender?

-Pues no se.. Yo te llevo mas de 20 años

-Y eso que.. Para el amor no hay edad.

Remus sonrió y besó a su esposa.. Por eso la amaba, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

-Hey.. amor..-dijo Dora acariciando el rostro de su esposo- Has sabido algo de Harry?

-No.. Seguramente anda haciendo lo que le pidió Dumbludore.. Ni si quiera me dijo.. No me dijo a donde iba.. Harry corre peligro.. Y.. También Ron y Hermione se fueron...

-Que? Y no saben a donde?

-No..

-Y si Voldemort los encuentra? -dijo Dora preocupada

-No hay que pensar en eso.. ¿Como se fue escapar de las manos que Harry haría esto? Era predecible.. El siempre quiere evitar el sufrimiento de los demás..

-Ya Remus, tranquilo.. Lo encontramos.. Estará bien..

-Espero eso.

-Pero tengo miedo-dijo Dora

-Tranquila.-dijo Remus abrazando a su esposa..

1 mes y medio después..

Remus llegó a su casa, después de una dura noche de transformación estaba cansado y herido. Dora lo recibió y le curo las heridas..

-Dora.. estas bien? Te noto distinta..

-Distinta?-dijo Dora curándole las heridas de la cara

-Si, tienes más apetito.. y un brillo especial en los ojos..

-No se de que hablas.. Estas alucinando

-Dora, no estoy alucinando.. Ese brillo lo he visto en algun lado..

_Flash Back_

_-James y yo tenemos algo que decirles.. ¡Estoy embarazada! Vamos a tener un bebé-anunció Lily Potter con un brillo especial en los ojos._

_Remus, Sirius y Peter abrazaron a la pareja.. Felicitándola.. _

_-Felicidades, Lily's.. Serás una excelente madre_

_-Y tu un excelente tío, Remus.. Gracias.. -dijo Lily-Te quiero mucho-lo abrazo-_

_-Prometo consentirlo y cuidarlo mucho..-dijo Remus sonriendo_

_-Será el bebé mas consentido del mundo-dijo James.._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Estas embarazada-dijo Remus mirando a su esposa..-Cierto?

-Remus yo..

-Respondéme..-dijo Remus alterado

-Cálmate

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ESTAS EMBARAZADA, ESE BEBE PUEDE NACER CON.. CON.. MI PROBLEMA.. ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? TU Y ESE NIÑO CORREN PELIGRO..-gritó Remus enojado.

-Yo... Creí que te alegraría.. -dijo Dora triste y decepcionada

-¿Creíste que me alegraría que ese niño pueda nacer como yo? Que si es así me culpe de que yo le haya heredado eso? Claro que no, Dora! Por supuesto que no! Esto es malo, muy malo

-Un hijo nunca es malo.. Al contrario es alegría.. Y este bebé nos traería alegría en estos tiempos oscuros

-Precisamente, Dora.. Este niño nacerá en medio de una guerra.. ¿Y si te pones de parto y tengo que irme por mi transformación? O si les llega a pasar algo? No me lo perdonaría, Dora.. -dijo Remus molesto

-No me pasará nada, Remus.. Estaré bien

-Lo mejor será que me vaya-dijo Remus

-¿Que? ¿Me dejarás? Así como así? Y que hay del "En las buenas y en las malas, Dora" Eso fueron solo palabras?-dijo Dora molesta

-Entiéndeme, es lo mejor-dijo Remus y se fue a buscar sus cosas..

Poco después bajo con sus maletas..

-Dora, perdóname. Si quieres no volverme a ver en tu vida, lo entenderé.. Pero.. Por favor.. entiéndeme que lo que hago es por el bien de tu hijo

-Mi hijo? Solo es mío acaso? Tambien es tuyo.. No seas cobarde-dijo Dora

-No soy cobarde.. Entiéndeme, por favor-dijo Remus acercándose a su esposa para besarla pero esta esquivo el beso haciendo que Remus se sintiera mas culpable..

Remus se fue a Grimmauld Place y ahí se encontró a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Les dijo que Dora esta embarazada, todos lo tomaron bien, pero Remus tuvo un enfrentamiento con Harry.

_-¿Crees que a mi padre le agradaría ver a su mejor amigo comportarse como un cobarde?-esa frase se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza.. _

No lo soy.. Lo hago.. porque amo a Dora.. Y porque la amo no dejaré que nada le pase.

Volvió a su casa y no encontró a su esposa. Imagino que estaría en casa de sus padres, así que fue a casa de sus suegros. Trago saliva al estar frente a la puerta.. Suspiro y toco la puerta..

-Ah tu aquí-dijo Dora acariciando su enorme vientre

-Remus.. ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Ted Tonks-Tu no tienes verguenza, cierto? Después de dejar a mi hija, regresas como si nada hubiera pasado..

-Papá, déjalo.. esta bien

-No, no esta bien hija.

-Señor con todo respeto.. Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé.. Pero lo hice para proteger a mi esposa y a mi hijo

-Siendo un completo cobarde no ayudas en nada, muchacho-dijo Ted

-Lo sé, y lo lamento.. Lo que hice fue una estupidez y quiero arreglar las cosas con su hija, si me lo permite.

-No, por su..

-Papá..-dijo Dora-Esta bien, hablaré con el

-Pero hija

-Ted, Dora tiene razón.. La mejor manera de solucionar los problemas en un matrimonio es hablando..-dijo Andrómeda

-Esta bien, mujer.. Te vigilo, Lupin-dijo Ted

El hombre asintió nervioso, vio a sus suegros subir a su habitación. Dora invito a pasar a Remus a la sala, ambos se sentaron.

-Dora, tienes que escucharme.. Ese niño.. Ese niño se avergonzará de mi..

-No lo hará-dijo Dora-No sigas con eso.. -dijo y se toco el vientre

-Que? Que sucede?-dijo Remus espantado

-Le gusta tu voz.. Siente-dijo Dora tomando la mano de su esposo y la puso sobre su vientre de 6 meses.. y de pronto el bebé se movió como loco.

-Wow.. Es increíble-dijo Remus

-Lo sé-dijo Dora- Nunca había estado tan alocado.. Es la primera vez que se mueve de esa forma.-dijo Dora sonriendo-Amor, sé que pensarás que nuestro hijo pueda heredar tu condición y se averguence de ti.. Pero yo se que no será así.

-Como estás tan segura? ¿Como sabes que no será así? No lo puedes saber hasta que nazca.. Y para eso faltan unos meses.

-Lo sé, pero.. lo siento en mi ser, Remus.. Nuestro hijo estará bien.. Y para nuestro bebé, serás su héroe, su padre.. su mejor amigo, te amará.. te necesita, cariño.. Desde este momento desea conocerte, yo le hablado de ti todo este tiempo.

-Así?

-Si-dijo Dora.. El bebé se movía cada vez que le hablaba de ti.. de su papá..

-Pero.. Dora, amor.. Tengo miedo

-Yo también tengo miedo, miedo de que algo te pase.. Miedo a no ser una buena madre, miedo a que algo le pase a nuestro hijo.

-Nada, escúchame.. Nada le pasará.. Me oíste.-dijo Remus tomando el rostro de su esposa-Nada, te pasará.. No permitiré que nada les pase..-dijo Remus acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Te amo, Remus.. A ti y a nuestro Teddy..

-Teddy?-dijo Remus extrañado

-Si, el medimago dice que será un varón

-Un niño?-dijo Remus sonriendo-Un campeón-dijo emocionado

-Así es, nuestro bebé será niño.. Un hermoso, saludable varón.. Será guapo igual a su padre.

-Será noble igual a su madre-dijo Remus sonriendo y besó a su esposa-Gracias, Dora.. Por ser tan comprensible..

Dora sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposo. Poco después el padre de Dora, falleció.. Dora estaba destrozada, y Remus abrazó a su esposa, y no le juro no volverla a dejar nunca.. Llego el momento en que el pequeño iba a nacer. Remus estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando a que su hijo naciera, solo oía los gritos de su esposa y se le enchinaba la piel y su corazón sufría..De pronto, se escuchó un potente llanto proveniente de un bebé recién nacido.. Andrómeda salió con un pequeño con cabello azul en brazos, estaba envuelto en una mantita color canela.

-Felicidades, Remus.. Te presento a tu hijo

Remus cargó a su hijo.. Y sonrío, el pequeño tomo el dedo pulgar de su padre.. Sonrío al ver que su hijo era como Dora. Sin ser licántropo

-Te amo hijo.. Te amo y no te dejaré solo nunca.. -dijo Remus y besó la frente de su hijo.

Entro a la habitación y vio a su esposa. A pesar de su cansancio, no dejaba de sonreír. Remus dejo a su hijo en brazos de su esposa, Dora al volverlo a tener en sus brazos, sonrío y volvió a llorar..

-Hola amor.. Hola cariño..-dijo Dora besando la frente de su hijo-Mamá te esperó con ansias, al fin estás aquí-dijo acariciando la mejilla rosada de su hijo.

Remus se acercó y beso a su esposa en los labios.

-Te amo, eres grandiosa-le susurro en el oído..

El bebé de pronto cambio su cabello a castaño como el de su padre..

-Eres igual que tu madre.. Bueno y puro.. -dijo Remus a su hijo..

Un mes después, Remus estaba con Dora y con su pequeño Teddy..

-Snape es el nuevo director de Hogwarts. Al parecer todos los de la Orden irán para allá.. Tengo que ir.

-No, Remus.. No te vayas.. No otra vez.

-Pero.. Dora, tengo que ir..

-No, por favor Remus-dijo Dora.

Remus suspiró y luego volteó a ver a su hijo de casi 1 mes de vida durmiendo en brazos de su esposa.

-Bien-mintió-No iré..

Dora sonrió.. La pareja se quedo dormida, Remus se despertó y marchó rumbo a Hogwarts.. La guerra se había desatado justo esa noche. Dora se despertó.. Y no vio a su esposo, vio una nota en el buró..

_Dora:_

_Perdóname por dejarte otra vez, pero es lo mejor.. Tengo que ir a luchar, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, quiero que tu y Teddy tengan una mejor vida, te amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca. Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar, volverás a rehacer tu vida, busca a alguien que te haga feliz..._

_Con amor_

_Remus_

Dora vio a su hijo dormir en la cuna, le besó la frente.. Le dejo una carta junto a la primera foto que le tomaron.

_Teddy:_

_Tal vez cuando leas esto, tal vez yo ya no este contigo y tal vez tu padre tampoco. Pero queremos que sepas que te amamos, y si no estamos contigo, es porque tu padre y yo morimos para dejarte un lugar mejor, en donde puedas vivir sin preocupaciones ni riesgo. Recuerda que te amamos, y no te dejamos solo.. Viviremos en ti siempre, en tu corazón, tal vez no nos recuerdes, porque eras tan solo un bebé, pero lo que siempre sentirás es que te amamos y te seguiremos amando, pase lo que pase.. _

_Tu padre y yo estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti.. _

_Te amamos.. Siempre serás nuestro más grande regalo.. Y nuestro mas grande y apreciado milagro._

_Con amor._

_Mamá._

Dora dejo la carta junto a la cuna de su hijo. Le escribió a su madre y le besó la frente. Partió rumbo al castillo, encontró a su esposo.

-Dora-dijo Remus abrazando a su esposa-¿Que haces aquí? Debiste quedarte con Teddy

-El duerme igual que su padre.-dijo Dora sintiendo el olor de su esposo nuevamente- Aquí es donde debo estar junto a ti

Remus sonrió y vio a lo lejos que querían matar a su esposa.

-Abajo-gritó

Lograron cubrirse de ese hechizo, pero justo cuando iban a seguir a los Weasley, Doloh fue mas listo y mato a Remus..

-No, Remus.. Noo-lloró Dora sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo

Una risa malévola se escuchó por atrás.

-Que sucede querida sobrinita.. Tu impuro esposo ahora esta en una mejor vida.. Deberías agradecérmelo.. Te hice un favor, y ahora yo le haré uno al deshacerme de ti.. De una traidora de la sangre.. Eres una decepción para la familia Black... AVADA KEDAVRA-gritó Bellatrix hacia su sobrina y esta cayó al suelo.. junto a su esposo, sus manos estaban casi juntas..

Dora se levantó.. Vio que su esposo estaba a su lado, notó que estaba observando algo.. Se acerco y vio que estaban sobre una nube.. y vio a Harry.. el padrino de su hijo, vio que este estaba jugando con el pequeño, el niño reía y una hermosa pelirroja reía también.

-Es Ginny?

-Así es.. Al parecer Harry siguió la misma tradición que James..

-Oh mi niño, míralo Remus.. Es tan guapo.. Igual a su padre..

-A su padre, no dijo que a ti, lunático..-dijo Sirius y James río

-Cornamenta, Canuto-dijo Remus sonriendo y abrazando a sus amigos.

-Es hermoso el pequeño, Dora-dijo Lily con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo Dora.

Los 5 se quedaron observando la bella escena, Teddy seguía riendo, Harry sonrío.. Sabía que tanto sus padres, Sirius, Remus y Tonks los estaban observando..

-Tal vez no sea su padre, ni llegaré a serlo.. Pero si prometo ser el mejor padrino para Teddy-dijo Harry sobre la tumba de Remus.-Lo Juro..

**6 años después..**

-Mamá Ginny-dijo Teddy corriendo a su madrina-Adivina que

-Que ocurre tesoro?

-Mi papá Harry me enseño a hacer mi patronus

-Oh en serio? Y como es tu patronus, Teddy?-dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír y de acariciar su enorme vientre de embarazo. Iba por el segundo bebé..

-Si.. Es un lobo.. igual que papá.. Mi patronus es papá-dijo Teddy emocionado

Ginny miró a su esposo y este le regaló una sonrisa.

-Cuéntale que recuerdo usaste, Teddy?-dijo Harry

-Bueno.. Una donde mi papá y mi mamá.. me dicen lo mucho que me aman.. No se si sea real.. Pero.. es un recuerdo muy lindo.. -dijo Teddy feliz y abrazó a Ginny-Eso no quiere decir que tu dejarás de ser mi mamá Ginny?

-Oh tesoro-dijo Ginny besando la frente del niño-Te amo, mi niño

-Yo también te amo.. A los 4-dijo Teddy-A mi papá Harry, a mi mamá Ginny, a mi papá Remus y a mi mamá Dora..-dijo Teddy

-Tienes suerte.. Un niño muy afortunado, amor-dijo Ginny

-Si, lo sé-sonrió y miro a las estrellas sonriendo..

Y aquí finaliza el one-shoot.. Espero y les haya gustado..


End file.
